dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:LoginToEdit Mode
:From the [[DC_Animated_Universe:Community_Portal/Archive|'archive']]. *Can we please change the Edit Mode of this Wiki to LoginToEdit? I'm quite tired of cleaning up after unregistered users who do not know the concept of copyright infringement. Most violations come from people who do not log in. This would save us quite some grief. ― ThailogTalk :*I agree. Can we have a third agreement before we make the change? --BoneGnawer 16:55, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::*I disagree. I think it would be better not to restrict edits to IPs. In my opinion, IPs are usually new editors, and they would be dismayed if they aren't allowed to edit. It seems almost elitist, and the beauty of Wikis is that you don't have to register (you should, but it's not a requirement). Yes, we should have more users here and another administrator, but we've had plenty of good IP contributions, and we'll likely have more.--Tim Thomason 23:20, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :::*I doubt we'll turn editors away if we restrict edits to IPs. If people want to contribute, they'll created an account -- as simple as that. DC Database Project and Marvel Database Project have LoginToEdit mode, and they have plenty of editors. "New editors" usually don't know Wikicode and are unaccustomed to work in Web communities, and therefore are more likely to cause more trouble than to improve the site. Take a look at the recently banned IP user http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:200.127.79.42 http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:200.127.102.131 (both are the same one). Look at the mess he's making. And he can't even tell when someone is trying to contact him. Registered user are more likely to know their way around a site and can be better assets for us. They don't even need to know Wiki code; they just need to know how to operate on a website. ― Thailog 23:41, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ---- So, what's it gonna be? Two in favor and one against... Does the founder's vote trump two editors'? ― Thailog 13:40, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :I say one man one vote, and if you want to weight the votes, we've got a tie among admin/bureaucrats and an editor tipping the scale. I would like to see comments from some of the other contributors before I take any actions. --BoneGnawer 16:04, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::I'd like that too, but the rest of the community (2 or 3 editors) isn't too involved and/or concerned with community issues. I say we establish a deadline to vote. After an agreed period of time, if some editor has been online and left no comment in the thread and no vote, it should be considered a waiver to his/her right to vote. We can't wait forever to get things in motion. ― Thailog 16:12, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ---- Note from the League of Cabals (Wikia) It is against Wikia policy to permanently remove the "edit" right from anonymous users, per our policy that "anyone can edit"' (for example: Editing without an account). Some imported projects, such as w:Wikiality, w:DC Database and w:Marvel Database restricted editing prior to being brought to Wikia, and in most cases part of the agreement that Wikia would host them would be that they were able to choose to keep such restrictions. However, no public site hosted on the wikia.com domain globally forbids editing by IPs, with the exception of private university wikis (which restrict editing to specific approved email addresses), and special cases such as starter.wikia and notreal.wikia (sysop access required to edit) and some staff wikis that do not share the Wikia user database. --Splarka (talk) 08:20, 10 January 2007 (UTC)